one piece super
by meliodas sparda
Summary: Gohan después de la batalla contra cell termina en un mundo de piratas con muchas nuevas aventuras pero como todo nuevo viaje inicia con una nueva meta.


Renuncia de derechos Dragon ball y one piece

Nos encontramos en el planeta tierra

En un templo más precisamente en el templo de kamil-sama kakaroto también conocido como Son Goku quien le acaba de explicar a gohan que no entrenarán por segunda vez a la habitación del tiempo cuando Gohan escucho lo que su padre le dijo no sabía que pensar pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro el quería ser de ayuda no seguir siendo un estorbo sabia que todavía podía ser más fuerte por lo que hablo

Gohan:papá yo no puedo aceptar que mientras descansamos los demás entrenan se esfuerzan por ser cada vez mejores yo quiero ser más fuerte siento que todavía puedo mejorar todavía puedo aprender más.

Cuando Goku vio los ojos de Gohan se sorprendió al ver la determinación el coraje en ellos entonces supo la respuesta lo que tenía que hacer

Goku:Gohan tevi convertirte de un niño minado al Guerrero que tengo frente a mi no te detendré pero quiero que sepas que en tu interior tienes la capasidad de ser el mejor de todos

Gohan solo pudo sonreír y derramar algunas lágrimas al escuchar lo que su padre le dijo sabía que si tenía que mejorar tenía que entrenar con alguien igual de fuerte que un saiyajin que no lo trate como un niño y sea duro e inflexible en los combates cuando escucho que vegeta no volvería a entrenar con trunks se le ocurrió una idea algo descabellada Gohan se iba hacercando a vegeta.

M

ientras el príncipe de la raza guerrera saiyajin pensaba en como fue superado fácilmente por cell esa escoria se atrevió a humillarlo nunca se sintió tan superado por nadie entonces su supuesto hijo no tenía el deseó de pelea de un verdadero saiyajin carecía del coraje y orgullo de un saiyajin nesecitaba tiempo para pensar entonces vio al mocoso de kakaroto acercándose

Gohan:señor vegeta quería pedirle que me deje entrar en la habitación del tiempo con usted.

Vegeta:no molestes mocoso solo estorbarias pídele al namekiusei que te deje entrar con el.

Gohan:no quisiera entrenar por mi cuenta para saber en que debo mejorar no le pido que entrene con migo a me entrene solo quiero ver que tal alto puedo llegar por mi cuenta.

Vegeta al ver la mirada de gohan todo esa determinación de ser más fuerte le sacó una ligera sonrisa por un momento al parecer no es caso perdido y si tiene algo de un verdadero saiyajin.

Vegueta:esta bien mocoso solo no seas un estorbo ni te entrometas en mi entrenamiento tu cargas con tu propio peso no vengas a mi por ayuda.

Gohan:muchas gracias señor vegeta

Entonces gohan fue por otro conjunto de ropa saiyajin y le pidió al señor picoro que le diera muñequeras pondera(ropa pesada) para su entrenamiento tenía que esperar un día para volver a entrar a la habitación del tiempo por lo que fue con su padre a kame house a ver a su madre

mientras iban no pudo evitar pensar si podrían derrotar a cell cuando llegaron a kame house cuando su madre lo vio comiendo a hablar que de convirtió en un rebelde(eso es por que en Japón los yakuza son pandilleros y algunos se tiñen de rubio) cuando le dijo que planeaba entrenar con vegeta digamos que no se lo tomó muy bien todos terminaron con muchos golpes y chancletasos el resto del día se lo paso descansando.

Mañana siguiente

Gohan y vegeta estaban parados en la puerta de la habitación del tiempo cuando entraron gohan supo que esta desicion cambiaría toda su vida nunca espero que le en pesara a gustar el entrenar par ser cada vez mas fuerte.

Cuatro meses después

En este tiempo gohan pudo acceder al ssj2 un par de veces pero no pudo mantenerla por mucho tiempo se convirtió en su nueva meta el alcanzar a voluntad esa nueva transformación pero sin que se diera cuenta vegeta observaba su entrenamiento el notó el increíble talento de gohan cuando lo vio llegar a un estado nunca visto el súper saiyajin ascendido o fase 2 en un principio se enfureció pero empezó a creer que gohan era el verdadero súper saiyajin legendario ya que la leyenda dice que tendrá un poder sin igual pero quizás era que tendrían un talento sin igual que causaría que tuvieran un poder en constante crecimiento haciéndolo inalcanzable vegeta al ver que cada vez se comportaba más como un saiyajin que como un humano consideraba seriamente el enseñarles las costumbres de los saiyajin.

Cinco meses después

Muchas cosas cambiaron en estos nueve meses vegeta comenzó a enseñarle el idioma y costumbres saiyajin también comenzó a entrenarlo en su estilo de pelea que se enfoca en pelear con múltiples enemigos ya que el estilo de su padre se centra en la pelea enfocada en un enemigo a la vez todavía recuerda cuando le enseño vegeta su ataque especial también empezó a llamarlo maestro o simplemente vegueta.

flashback

Vegeta:mocoso será mejor que prestes atención este ataque solo lo podrás usar

Cuando seas un saiyajin en todo sentido.

Gohan:aque te refieres maestro

Vegeta:pude que tengas los instintos el coraje y el orgullo de un saiyajin pero todavía piensas como un humano piensas que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad pero hay seres que no merecen ni la existencia un ejemplo claro es freezer este ataque úsalo para dar fin a un enemigo.

Gohan se puso a pensar el lo que dijo vegeta sabía que tenía razón pero todavía no creía poder hacerlo por lo que se lo dijo y vegeta respondió.

Vegeta: no lo pienses mucho mocoso sabrás el momento de usarlo.

En ese momento vegeta comenzó a enseñarle el resplandor final.

En ese tiempo gohan logró transformarse en ssj2 a voluntad pero no logró controlarlo por lo que el desgaste de energía era enorme por lo que no podía estar en ese estado mucho Tiempo.

El último mes se dedicó a crear una nueva técnica.

Mientras vegeta al estar entrenando con gohan llegó a un nivel casi igual al de goku.

La batalla contra cell es casi igual en la muerte de goku solo que gohan pelea a un nivel mayor que en la historia original y de una forma más agresiva cuando gohan se transforma en ssj2 susede lo mismo que el la historia original solo que al salvar a vegeta su brazo no queda roto solo lastimado al haber entrenado más su cuerpo es más resistente.

Cell:debiste haberme matado mientras pudiste matare a cada uno de tus amigos mientras observas cuando ya no puedas maa me suplicaras que acabe con tu patética existencia.

Gohan:es cierto debí haberlo hecho

Dijo gohan mientras recordaba la charla con vegeta entonces con una renovada determinación y coraje gohan se lanzó contra cel mientras inter cambiaban golpes cada vez más rápidos gohan aprovechó que cell bajo la guardia para impactar una esfera de ki en el estómago de cell cosa que lo aturdio lo suficiente para lanzar un

uppercut mandandolo a volar seguidamente para aparecer encima de el para darle un golpe de mazo enviándolo a volar directo contra el suelo cell se recuperó rápidamente mientras los hematomas que tenía se sanaban de una manera casi instantánea cell y gohan encendieron su ki volando el uno contra el otro dándose un golpe ambos en la mejilla cell aprovechó para agarrar a gohan de la cara enviándolo contrael suelo pero no terminó ahí empezó a arrastrarlo por el suelo mandandolo por los aires sparda lanzar un kamehameha impactando directo en gohan cuando se despejó el humo se pudo ver a gohan en el suelo con múltiples Cortes sangrando por la frente y el brazo izquierdo cell al ver el estado deplorable de gohan decidió acabar con todos los conocidos de gohan mientras el observaba.

Gohan sabia que todo esto lo causó su exceso de confianza el desesperadamente intentaba levantarse no podía ni quería permitir que pasara lo que cell prometió entonces empezó a ver todo en cámara lenta mientras en ese momento se repetía que debía detenerlo salvar a sus amigos en ese momento

???:dime buscas poder

Gohan:quien dijo eso

???:no necesitas saberlo por ahora dime necesitas poder

Gohan:lo necesito todo contar de salvarlos normalmente no lo aceptado pero había algo en esa voz que se sentía familiar.

???:estas dispuesto a todo

Gohan:si haré lo que sea para detenerlo

???:que estás dispuesto a darme si te doy lo que tan desesperadamente buscas

Gohan:estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida

Lo dijo sin titubear después de unos momentos la voz volvió a hablar.

???:eres alguien interesante son gohan

En ese preciso momento gohan sintió un poder desconocido brotando de su interior.

Cell se iba hacercando a los moribundos guerreros z cuando estaba por acabarlos con una esfera super concentrada de ki que fue desviada por una estela de dorado y rojo ocasionando una nube de polvo cuando se despejó se pudo ver a gohan algo cambiado seguía en su fase ascendida pero con un aura peculiar donde estaban sus heridas esa energía desconocida era roja como la lava hina sanando a gohan poco a poco ocasionando que gohan obtenga un senkai pero esa extrana aura era algo que no fue visto en miles de años ninguno de los presentes sabía que era pero emitía una presión increíble los instintos de cell le pedían que hullera pero decidió ignorar tal extraño suceso

Cell:quien lo diría el pequeño gohan vino a morir junto a sus amigos...

Por un momento cell sintió que fue atravesado por gohan cuando lo vio a los ojos ahora sabía que tenía que acabar con esto rápido no podía permitir que gohan se siga fortaleciendo en ese momento gohan lo agarro de su cara llevándolo volando lomas lejos posible de todo ser vivo sabia que sus amigos no resistiría lo que estaba por venir cuando se alejó lo suficiente arrojó a cel al suelo ocasionándole un dolor insoportable a

Cell aprovechando la distracción trato de matar a gohan con un kiensan pero no contó conque gohan lo detendría con un dedo

Gohan:telón devuelvo

Cuando lanzo el ataque devuelta la fuerza fue tal que cell no fue capaz de verlo y fue partido en dos después de regenerarse vio con miedo a gohan sabia que tenía que acabar con esto rápido por lo que preparó un kamehameha a toda potencia mientras que gohan se puso en posición del resplandor final con sus manos en frente para llevar sus manos a un costado como el kamehameha mientras recordaba todo el tiempo que pasó perfeccionando esta tecnica.

Cell:ka...me..ha..me...HAAAAA!!!

Gohan:ka..me...ha..me...Ha...FINAL!!!

Los dos ataques colisionaron creando una onda de choque que ponía a vaporizar todo lo que se acercara el poder era tal que empezó a abrir portales gohan al darse cuenta de esto sabía que si se desestabilizan podrías absorber el planeta como un agujero negro por lo que puso todo su poder ocasionando que el comensara a ganar el choque de poderes pero cell no se quedó a tras igualando el poder de gohan hasta que un makankosapo y un final flash impactaron a cell por la espalda viendo que se trataba de vegueta y picoro en ese precisó momento de distracción fue todo lo que necesito gohan poniendo todo de si en ese ataque logrando impactar en cell destruyéndolo has la más pequeña celula de su ser.(Una singularidad gravitacional o espaciotemporal, de modo informal y desde un punto de vista físico, puede definirse como una zona del espacio-tiempo donde no se puede definir alguna magnitud física relacionada con los campos gravitatorios, tales como la curvatura, u otras).

Pero era muy tarde unos una singularidad se formó pero se desestabilizó comensando a crecer exponencial mente.

Gohan:maestros gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi nunca lo olvidare

Picolo y vegeta savian que ninguno tenía la fuerza para detenerlo mientras gohan pensaba en como detener la singularidad harta que suele ocurrio provocar una implosión(Implosión es la acción de romperse hacia dentro con estruendo las paredes de una cavidad en cuyo interior existe una presión inferior a la exterior.) Pero para que funcione tendría que hacerlo en el centro con un poder similar al la causa de la singularidad sabia que era casi seguro que moriría pero tenía que hacerlo para remediar su error.

Mientras más se hacercaba la presión aumentaba no creía poder resistirlo por lo que reuniendo todo su ki comenzó a expotar provocando una implosión(Hundimiento y rotura hacia dentro de las paredes de un recipiente cuya presión es inferior a la del exterior.)

Todos los guerreros z se sentían impotentes al no haber podido ayudar a gohan incluso vegeta quien le tomó algo de cariño ya que creía que gohan era el futuro de los saiyajin.

Dentro de la singularidad espacio temporal

Dentro se encontraba gohan bastante dañado con múltiples quemaduras y huesos rotos aquel aura que lo curó parece aberlo abandonado mientras iba flotando se podía apreciar multiple realidades una en donde los dioses mitológicos existían

Otra donde los demonios ángeles y ángeles caídos reinaban otra donde un calvo vencía a todos,o una llena de ninjas de esa misma forma se podía apreciar miles de dimensiones todas ocurriendo al mismo tiempo en ese mismo instante una luz cegó todo en ella se podía ver a un ser un tanto peculiar.

???:miren a quien tenemos aquí lo dijo con una voz algo burlona

Gohan:quien anda ahí lo dijo débil mente estaba tan cansado tanto física como mental mente que no podía ni abrir los ojos

A aquel ser tan curioso viendo el estado de gohan le paso algo de su ki lo suficiente para poder hablar y abrir los ojos más no curarlo.

Gohan al poder sentir un leve incremento en su estado abrió los ojos y entonces vio aún ser que nunca vio pero lo sentía muy conocido como si de su familia se tratase.

(su apariencia es de tam anegi de Dragon Ball Z:The Warriors Z)

Gohan:quien eres

???:quien soy no me digas que te olvidaste de mi

Gohan después de pensarlo un rato dijo

Gohan:tu eres aquella voz que escuché en mi batalla contra cell.

???:correcto y crei que heredaste la ingenuidad de kakaroto.

Gohan:¿como conoces a mi padre? ¿por que me ayudaste? ¿que eres?

???:una cosa a la vez nome agradecerás

Por haberte ayudado

Gohan:lo siento muchas gracias

???:en primer lugar me llamo Yamoshi y soy un saiyajin

Gohan:pero como es posible si todos murieron con la explosión del planeta vegita y te vez muy diferente a un saiyajin.

Yamoshi:si estoy aquí es porque estoy muerto mi apariencia es así por que soy el verdadero súper saiyajin Dios y logré evolucionar por completo

Gohan no sabía que pensar sabia de la leyenda del súper saiyajin Dios por que vegeta se lo conto pero nunca esperó que fuera cierto pero tenía una duda.

Gohan:que quiere decir con evolucionar

Yamoshi:me refiero que este estado ya no es una transformación es mi estado natural la máxima expresión de poder saiyajin (lo dijo con un toque de orgullo y arrogancia)este estado solo es una transformación que cualquier saiyajin puede alcanzar pero nunca lo podrán controlar ni mantener por más de unos minutos.

Gohan:que quiere decir con eso señor yamoshi

Yamoshi:quiero decir que ningun saiyajin aparte de mi lo puede alcanzar porque yo provengo de una familia de sangre muy pura de saiyajin los demos son solo mestizos esta transformación solo mi descendencia la podrán controlar.

Gohan:entonces existen más saiyajin como usted.

Yamoshi:no yo era el último saiyajin puro más cuando estaba vivo no tuve ningún hijo.

Gohan:pero como estas aquí si estas muerto

Yamoshi:Digamos que cuando estaba vivo ayudé a seres muy influyentes por lo que me permitieron revivir temporal mente para cumplir mi objetivo

Gohan:pero ¿a quien ayudaste pare poder revivir? ¿que hiciste cual es tu objetivo? ¿Como moriste si eres tan fuerte?¿porqué me ayudaste?

Yamoshi:lo único que te puedo desistir es el porqué estoy aquí

Gohan solo lanzó un suspiro y asintió

Yamoshi:no te preguntaste el porte te presté mi poder

Gohan se dio cuenta que debido que todo lo que se entero olvido ese detalle

Yamoshi:te ayude porque vi en ti lo que estuve buscando por siglos

Gohan:que es lo que busca señor yamoshi

Yamoshi:lo que busco y anhelo es un heredero un hijo el que lleve mi sangre y esa persona eres tu Son Gohan

Gohan:pero porque yo

Yamoshi:no solo tienes un increíble talento para mejorar si no que también eres de un corazón puro y noble

Gohan:pero que quiso de ir conque lleve su sangre

Yamoshi:en mis múltiples siglos vi y aprendí muchas técnicas incluida una de cambio de sangre

Gohan:pero no quiero perder los lazos que me atan a mi padre y madre

Yamoshi:gohan no dejarás de ser su hijo solo porque no lleves toda su sangre

Gohan:pero

Yamoshi:además si no lo haces morirás por tus heridas no tengo el poder suficiente para curarte y no podrás revivir con las esferas del dragón ya en este lugar el pasado presente y futuro ocurren al mismo tiempo el dragón no podrá encontrar tu Alma

Gohan después de meditarlo mucho aceptó

Yamoshi:lo que haremos sera reemplazar tu mitad humana con sangre saiyajin mía

Gohan:pero eso no me mataría

Yamoshi:no la sangre humana es increíblemente moldeable.

Gohan cuando inicio el proceso lo sintió como si fueran horas sentía arder cada parte de su cuerpo cuando el proceso acabó sufrió leves cambios

(su pelo es del color de vegito dragon ball super)

Yamoshi:muy bien gohan ahora eres un semi Dios debido a que tu lado saiyajin se adaptó completamente a mi sangre especuló que cuando alcances la cúspide de tu poder te combertiras en un Dios completo al parecer cuando tu cuerpo termine de desarrollarse dejarás de envejecer.

En ese momento yamoshi comenso a desaparecer pero antes

Yamoshi:estarás unos dias heridony no podrás utilizar tu ki debido al cambio de sangre tubo se desestabilizó por lo que no lo podrás usar unos días o semanas te dejo unas técnicas muy útiles

Dijo mientras ponía sus dedos en su frente

Yamoshi:vive hijo mío no dejes que nadie pase por encima de ti se el rey

Fue lo último que diji antes de desaparecer.

Goham:adiós...¡¡padre!!

mientras gohan comenso a ser absorbido por un portal entonces vio que comenso a caer de una gran altura.

Gohan:(pensamiento)no puede ser no pudo volar para desacelerar ni usar mi ki lo bueno que papá yamoshi me enseñó a curarme con ki

Entonces gohan vio que se iba a estrellar en una isla ocasionando una gran explosión.

En otro lugar de la isla

Luffy y sus amigos acababan de derrotar a mr 3 y Miss Goldenweek cuando estaban por volver al barco escucharon una enorme explosión entonces luffy dijo

Luffy:que fue eso ¡un meteorito! Vamos a ver que fue

usopp:no luffy que pasa si es un extraterrestre de 15 metros devora hombres

Lo dijo de la forma más valiente posible

Temblando

Luffy:un extraterrestre?

Usopp:exacto por eso no debemos acercarnos

Luffy:cierto debo pedirle que se una a nosotros

Usopp:debes pedirle que se... luffy no

Lo dijo mientras veía a luffy perderse ala distancia

Cuando todos llegaron pudieron ver un

Enorme cráter donde en medio se encontraba un chico de 12 u 13 años muy herido

Notas del autor

Gohan no puede usar todavía el ki divino solo lo pude usar para acelerar la curación de heridas graves

Yamoshi solo pasó la técnica de curación y la de creal objetos y ropa pesada o pondera

Gohan tiene naturalmente el ki divino al ser hijo de yamoshi pero no sabe usarlo

Quieren que sea harem o no y quien o quienes serían su pareja


End file.
